Denser than Metal
by AQ
Summary: SORATO updated 052504 CHAPTER 7 UP Yamato has a new mission... dont want to give out the plot in the summary, yall! ull just have to read and review as usual! (rated for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

This is another Sorato for you!! Dedicated to all you Sorato lovers out there, enjoy!!! Don't forget to review as usual, I love getting feedback from you!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Ishida, but I do own Mr. Yagami, Black Dragon, Mr. Miyaki, Yulei Haruka and Hiroke Yasamishi, not to mention the whole plot and idea of this fic.  
  
Denser than Metal.  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
A/N: Yamato Ishida was never part of the Digidestined, and pretend the crest of friendship never existed.  
  
. - thoughts  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Urgent message for Yamato Ishida," the voice said over the intercom. "I repeat, Yamato Ishida please report to the main office."  
  
Man, what have I done now? I thought as I lazily gathered up my backpack and slid out of the sear. My classmates' curious glances followed me all the way as I strode to the front of the classroom and out the door.  
  
Wonder what do they want now? I stopped to drink at a water fountain. Whatever it is, it's way better than sitting in that class, listening to that bitch throw bull over our heads.  
  
At long last I reached the door to the office, and reluctantly walked in. But instead of my counselor sitting there with that disapproving look on her face, she was looking confused and amazed.  
  
"Yamato, how nice to finally see that you've shown up."  
  
At least she hasn't lost her sarcasm.  
  
She motioned for me to follow her into the principal's office.  
  
Two people were standing with their backs to me, both dressed out in black. Once they turned, I breathed a sigh of relief. I grinned at the tall girl in a short black skirt and tight matching top, but she rewarded me with a blank stare.  
  
Same as always.  
  
The other person in a black suit winked at me, and I raised my hand in greeting.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, I reckon you know these people?" the principal looked at me in amazement.  
  
"Well."  
  
"We are not at liberty to talk about it, Mr. Yagami," the girl cut in.  
  
"Of course," he instantly bowed his head. "And the duration of this?"  
  
The girl handed him an envelope, but didn't wait until he read the contents.  
  
"We should be going now, sir," she said curtly and bowed slightly.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," came the muffled reply.  
  
We all bowed once more before exiting the office.  
  
"So what's going on, Yu?" I asked her as soon as we were out of the door.  
  
"New mission," the girl known as Yulei Haruka replied simply. She flipped her stork black hair over her shoulder and put her dark shades over her amethyst eyes.  
  
On my other side, Hiroke Yasamishi just walked in silence. We soon reached the visitor parking lot, and climbed into Yulei's black sports car, Hiroke in the passenger seat, and myself in the back.  
  
"Just how much do you know about this mission?" I asked my friends.  
  
"Not much. Only that you're part of it, and it's a clean job," Hiroke shrugged.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm glad it's gonna take me out of class for a while," I sighed contently and relaxed.  
  
"Not as long as you think," Yulei locked eyes with me in the rearview mirror for a brief moment. "From what I've gathered, it's a very simple job. Simple enough to send you." I was about to reply, but her bright eyes flashed behind her shades before she turned back to the road.  
  
In all the years I've known her, she's always been supportive towards me while we were training together.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?" I exclaimed as Yulei deliberately turned in the wrong direction. Hiroke smirked.  
  
"You need to change, don't you?" he turned around and gave me a meaningful stare. I was still in my school uniform.  
  
"That was. um, thoughtful of you," I turned to see Yulei's reaction, but her eyes remained on the road ahead.  
  
As Yulei pulled up in front of my house, I got out.  
  
"Hurry up! Wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting!" Hiroke yelled after me. I raised my arm in acknowledgement, not even bothering to turn around. We've been friends too long for politeness.  
  
I fumbled with my key, trying to open the front door.  
  
What would good old Miyaki want now? Something simple. is it evaluation day already?  
  
I threw my backpack onto the kitchen counter, and grabbed a cereal bar out of the fridge. I ran up to my room, and opened the closet. Hanging neatly on a hanger, among a pile of dirty laundry and other clothes, were my own Black Dragon accessories. Quickly slipping on the black attire, I checked my email messages.  
  
Motherfuckers, spammed my box again. I thought in frustration. What's the use of spam filters if everything comes through anyway?  
  
I heard the horn outside my window.  
  
"I'm coming, dammit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Finally I gathered up my things and got back into the car. We rode in silence until we reached the company building. We flashed our IDs and the guard waved us through to the parking lot. Except for a few vehicles scattered here and there, the place was deserted. That came as no surprise. Most of them were at work, school or on assignment.  
  
We took the elevator to the top floor, and Yulei knocked on Mr. Miyaki's door. We waited patiently until a security guard appeared to escort us. It may look like an ordinary building on the outside, but it was milling with increased security inside. We were ushered into an internal office, where Mr. Miyaki, founder and president of Black Dragon Secret Services, was sitting behind his desk, chewing on a doughnut.  
  
"Ah, Ishida!" he exclaimed and gestured for us to sit down across the desk from him. I bowed respectfully and took off my shades.  
  
"If I may, sir, why am I here?" I asked none too politely. I leaned back in my chair and kind of crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"The reason you are here, Ishida, is that I've got an assignment for you," he produced an envelope from his desk drawer, and, to my amazement, put it on the desk in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiroke glance quizzically at our boss.  
  
"Sir?" Yulei questioned.  
  
Mr. Miyaki laughed at our surprised stares.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm putting Ishida in charge of this operation," he said in a serious tone, and held up his hand for silence when I started to open my mouth to say something.  
  
"Read through the contents carefully," he said looking emphatically at the big envelope in front of me.  
  
"Of course, sir," I still couldn't believe my luck.  
  
"Any questions?" he leaned back, looking into each of our faces in turn.  
  
"May I inquire the nature of this mission, sir?" Yulei crossed her legs and leaned forwards in her chair.  
  
"Assassination," he said simply.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tada!!! One chapter done, many more to go!! Don't forget to review as usual ^_^ And don't tell me in the reviews that it's confusing, probably in the next chapters it will clear up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!!! Second chapter is here!!! Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting, I love yall!!! ^_^  
  
Very special thanks to White Lily - ure the best!! ^_^ Thanx for all ur support, girl, I dedicate this chapter to ya!!! Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters... there, happy?? *mutters* oh, and please don't steal my made up characters, which are, in case u've forgotten from the previous chapter, Yulei Haruka, Hiroke Yasamishi, and Black Dragon Secret Services is also mine!!! Mine!!! Mine!!! All mine!!! *evil laughter* lol enjoy the fic and don't forget to review please!!!!!! ^___^  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Denser than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 2  
  
... - thoughts  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
That evening, Yulei, Hiroke and me stayed on the first floor lounge of Black Dragon SS. The blinds on the tall windows were drawn close together, making the room look small. The spacious lobby was dark, except for the corner in which we worked. The tall lamp emitted bright light, which was enough to illuminate the coffee table and two couches. The table was littered with the contents of the envelope, and Yulei and myself were sifting through the instructions and background information.  
  
"An assassination!" Hiroke shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"According to this, we have multiple targets," Yulei was shuffling through the papers.  
  
"Gimme that!" I grabbed the stack of sheets from her hands.  
  
"And this is supposed to be simple?" Hiroke threw himself onto the couch, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we have seven jobs. Unlike you've lead me to believe, Yu, this isn't easy or clean," I looked into her face for a reaction, but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No wonder the salary's huge. Twelve million each? That could last me a lifetime."  
  
Yulei raised her eyebrows and took the sheet indicating the amount.  
  
"The sum of twelve million us dollars is to be rewarded to each member of the team provided the job is done clean and complete," she read slowly.  
  
"Are there specific instructions?"  
  
"There don't seem to be."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What could be great about an assassination?" Hiroke complained from his position on the couch. "One is bad enough, let alone seven!"  
  
"You need the money, Hiroke. Then you can buy yourself some guts," Yulei winked at him.  
  
"Ouch, Yu," he faked a hurt expression. "Why do you think I joined BDSS?"  
  
"You did it on a dare!" I exclaimed. That was partly true.  
  
"Well yeah, but I went through with it, though."  
  
"Matt, I think you need to see this," Yulei held up a single sheet of paper in front of my face.  
  
"The Digidestined?" I glanced at her questioningly, but Yulei just nodded and I continued reading.  
  
"These are just kids. Why does Miyaki want them dead anyways?"  
  
Yulei shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"So do you have a plan, mister leader of this mission?" Hiroke looked at me skeptically.  
  
"Yeah... that would work," I mused to myself.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Yulei said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"It's simple, really. They all go to the same school..."  
  
"And that is significant why exactly?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Pack your bags, guys, we're going to Odaiba!"  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I was standing next to my locker kind of spacing out when I heard someone shout out my name.  
  
"Sora! Over here!"  
  
I woke up from my reverie and tried to locate the person through the thick crowds.  
  
"Heeeey!" I waved to my best friend Mimi Tachikawa. She fought to get to where I stood, and started to fix her flawless hair do.  
  
"What's new Meems?" I asked her. Not tearing her eyes from the mirror hanging on the inside of my locker, she replied,  
  
"Haven't you heard? We're have new students. Everyone's talking."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I hope one of them is a gorgeous guy!"  
  
"Mimi, you already have a boyfriend!"  
  
"There's no law saying you can't have two!" she giggled.  
  
"Two of what?"  
  
I turned and saw Koushiro Izumi and Hikari Kamiya walking towards us hand in hand.  
  
"Hey guys, what's new?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kari said airily, but from the huge smile on her face, I knew she had a great weekend with Izzy.  
  
"So what are you girls up to today?" Izzy asked, looking from Mimi to me.  
  
"We're having new students today!" Mimi nearly bounced up and down, and then her hands flew up to her hair again to check if it was all right. I almost broke out laughing. Mimi cared too much for her looks. She always had the latest fashions. Today she had her favorite red and white tight top, pink short skirt and knee-length white boots. As for me, I couldn't care less what I looked like. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder. I haven't been bothered to cut it for about six years.  
  
The bell rang, and Mimi and I reluctantly proceeded to our classes. We didn't have one class together, but I didn't really care. We still saw enough of each other in the digital world and outside of school.  
  
I slipped into my seat next to Jou Kido in history class.  
  
"Sora," he greeted me with a nod of his head.  
  
"Hi Jou," I waved, "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Wonderful..." he drawled, with a dreamy look on his face. I didn't have to get inside his brain to know he was thinking about Mimi. They made a great team - Jou had the brains, and Mimi the looks.  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Well this isn't so bad," I was saying as we wandered around the school trying to find our classes. As luck would have it, we had the same schedule. We spent first and half of second period at the dean's office, pretending to pay attention to what he was saying.  
  
"This stinks," Yulei spat, a few paces behind me, "What a dumb plan."  
  
"It's a perfect plan," I retorted. "And you'll have to follow it because I'm in charge."  
  
I never let Yulei forget that. Ever since we were still training to become agents, she acted the role of the boss. But not on this mission. Now was my time to shine. This is what I've been training hard for. Sure she was a close friend of mine and I enjoyed her company, but this was my mission, and she wasn't going to spoil it. Besides, I had the perfect plan.  
  
Finally finding our second period classroom, I knocked and waited. Some kid opened the door for us, and we walked in.  
  
"Ah, the new students!" the middle - aged man behind the desk exclaimed before we could even say anything.  
  
"Yes, sir, that's us," I replied and handed him my schedule. Behind me, Yulei and Hiroke did the same.  
  
"Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum... Class, say hello to your new classmates," the teacher continued absent - mindedly. A chorus of "Hi's" echoed and we proceeded to take our seats in the back of the class.  
  
Yulei's POV:  
  
Perfect plan, huh, Yamato? I thought to myself, scanning the room. It would have been so much easier to just blow their brains out in some alley. At least that would've taken less time than sitting here, getting them to trust us. That could take weeks!  
  
I looked at Matt, who was chatting with a pretty pink - haired girl.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, the sincere Digidestined.  
  
I've read the info too many times over not to recognize them in the flesh. Scanning the room for the second time, I spotted Taichi Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined.  
  
That made two, five more to go.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!  
  
PS: neone of u who has thought of a possible title for "No Title Yet" please email me as soon as possible with your suggestions...!!!! ^_^ Thanx!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!!!! Next chapter of Denser than Metal is up!!!! *loud cheering heard in the background* lol hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never did never will. neways, onto the fic!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Denser than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 3  
  
. - thoughts  
  
Hiroke's POV:  
  
The bell rang, and I got up and stretched. Yulei was waiting at the door, and Matt stayed behind to talk to a pink-haired girl.  
  
"What's the deal with them?" I asked Yulei as I approached her.  
  
"She's one of our targets."  
  
She's too pretty to be murdered, I thought, checking out her behind. Yulei must have noticed, because she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Matt! Come on, let's go!" I waved to him, and he held up his hand in acknowledgement.  
  
"We'll be late for class!" I tried again.  
  
This time it sunk in, and Matt made an apologetic gesture with his hands. I couldn't hear what they were saying; I was too far away. Finally he walked past me out the door, and I followed.  
  
"I have it all worked out," he announced when we rejoined Yulei in the hallway. She rolled her eyes again in an imitation of fainting. Matt went on, ignoring her.  
  
"By the end of the day we're personally going to interact with the targets, and I expect us to gather some more information than in those sheets," he spoke in a low, formal tone, and I tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. Both my friends regarded me with interest.  
  
"I thought you were the one least willing to do this mission. So what could possibly be funny?" Matt asked me firmly, but it only made me laugh more. Yulei shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead, mister leader," she said in a bored tone, "Let's see how this little plan works out."  
  
"It'll work out," Matt said, as if move to reassure himself than her.  
  
Is he having doubts about this mission? I found myself kind of relieved at this possible prospect, even if I didn't know for sure. I knew exactly what they thought of me. Spineless, gutless worm.  
  
"I'm with you, Matt," I suddenly said without thinking. He looked at me, and the essence of what I just said sank in.  
  
"Thanks, Hiroke," he smiled lightly, "You might not have guts, but you have heart."  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
We have reached out last class before lunch. Although I've had cereal in the morning, I was getting hungry. We walked into the class room, and the noise hit our eardrums so bad we had to flinch. Hiroke dodged a flying apple; it hit the blackboard and stuck in place. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the back, my two friends at my heels.  
  
A blonde boy was standing at the window, and now he was running across the room to his seat.  
  
"He's coming!" he shouted urgently, and everyone took their seats.  
  
"Takeru Takashi," Yulei leaned next to me and spoke into my ear, "The child of hope."  
  
"You do your homework well, Yu," I nodded my head.  
  
"That's what I get paid for," she shrugged.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"No. Just the little twerp."  
  
The teacher walked into the room, and started the lesson. I wasn't really listening to a word he said, I mean what's the point, just kind of thinking about this whole thing.  
  
"Yu, I've been thinking," I whispered, leaning closer to her, "Why does Miyaki want to get rid of them?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I guess he had his reasons."  
  
"But doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"Well, I would've felt better knowing what this is all about."  
  
Yulei closed her eyes and shook her head. A slight smile played on her lips.  
  
"Silly Yamato," she almost laughed, "When you're being paid to do a job, you don't ask questions. You don't have to wonder why."  
  
I guess that seemed reasonable, and I didn't say anything else.  
  
Yu's though. Wonder if she's had second thoughts?  
  
I glanced at her briefly.  
  
Probably not.  
  
I looked at her again. Her dark shades rested on the top of her head, almost indiscernible in her black hair. Her eyes stared off into space, and she had that indifferent look on her face, same as always.  
  
Yulei's POV:  
  
I still don't see the point of this stupid plan.  
  
I wasn't listening to the teacher talking at the front of the classroom.  
  
I don't have to be here. I have school back home, I don't have to take this bull.  
  
Missions always used to be fun. Just not this one.  
  
Is it because Matt's heading? the thought struck me in the face. No, he deserves this chance. Even if I don't like the plan, I have to go through with it. Matt's my friend. And besides, it's not like I have any say in the matter. It was Miyaki himself who named Matt leader.  
  
Hiroke nudged me urgently in the shoulder. I looked at the teacher, and he was looking back at me expecting something. He held out the piece of chalk, and I realized there was a problem on the board. Lazily, I got up from my chair, strengthening my emerald miniskirt and black top. My high-heeled boots made a soft clinking sound as I walked towards the front of the class. Looking at the other's facial expressions, I smiled confidently.  
  
They know I wasn't listening. They think I won't be able to do this. Silly morons.  
  
I read over the problem once, and then briefly sketched the calculations and worked them out in my head, staring out of the window for concentration. When I was done, I boxed my final answer and returned the chalk to the teacher. I had to smile at his reaction. His mouth was literally hanging wide open, disbelief written all over his eyes.  
  
"How. how." he stuttered after me as I walked back into my seat. He furiously flipped to the back of the textbook for the answer.  
  
I sat and crossed my arms.  
  
School's such a joke.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well tell me what yall think!!!! Me, I'm proud of how this ficcie is turning out!!!!! Oh, and any suggestions are always welcome and yall know it!!!!! ^_^ look out for the next chapter very soon!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Denser than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was quite a while since I updated this last! And if you remember, it was my favorite fic in the beginning!! Don't worry, I still love it, and surely will continue it!! It's just all the homework, headaches and writers block! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon characters, but I do own Yulei, Hiroke, and Black Dragon Secret Services!! ^_^ (By the way, if someone wants to use my characters, email me first, to make sure it's ok!)  
  
Matt: *sarcastically* Like they will want to!!  
  
AQ: Shut up! Onto the fic! Enjoy, and please review!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
. - thoughts  
  
Hiroke's POV:  
  
We were walking to lunch, and I remembered what Matt told me before. I glanced at Yulei, and couldn't help but admire her. She's always so impassive to everything. The fact that she's going to have to kill someone didn't shatter her perfect composition. As for myself, I was scared shitless, and they both probably knew it. I had never killed anyone the whole time I was part of Black Dragon Secret Services, and hoped I would never have to. But I didn't want to look like a coward in front of my two best friends, and I could sure use the money.  
  
Matt was walking next to me, with Yulei in the lead. I could never tell what he was thinking. He made sure his opinion was heard, but as long as I've known him, he's never spoken about his feelings. I guess that's what made him who he is today. We heard the cafeteria before we saw it, and Matt glanced at me meaningfully.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed.  
  
We walked in, and Matt immediately started looking for them, at the same time trying to hide it. Yulei seemed uninterested, and I stood there in between them, casually glancing around the crowded room, looking for her. And then I spotted her startling pink hair in the line for food. I nudged Matt, and pointed in their direction.  
  
"Right," he told us, "Remember, personal information."  
  
As we approached, I recognized Taichi Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi and of course Mimi. I still couldn't get over her hypnotizing aura.  
  
I realized that Matt and Yulei were already in line, probably getting introduced to the others, whom we didn't have a chance to meet yet. I heard Mimi laugh as I approached the group.  
  
She has such a beautiful voice.  
  
I hadn't realized I was standing all alone again. They have moved farther down the line.  
  
"Hiroke! Come on, what's happening?" Matt called out to me, and I blushed slightly, hoping nobody noticed.  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
Poor Hiroke, I wonder if this mission is getting to his head.  
  
But that was the last thought of Hiroke that crossed my mind. Ever since I was introduced to the red-haired beauty that stood smiling in front of me, I could never take my eyes off her. I forgot all about everything, except her. It's like nothing else existed.  
  
"So Matt, where do you hang out after school?" Sora asked me, and I searched in my head for a suitable answer.  
  
"Well I just moved here, so." I tried to make it sound as genuine as I could, although it wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"Of course," she laughed. "So do you wanna come with us for burgers and shake?"  
  
Burgers and shake?  
  
The last time I ate like that was when I was nine. I guess being sucked into Black Dragon SS and training to be a full-time agent caused me to abandon an average teen's way of life at thirteen.  
  
"Heh, yeah, count me in," I grinned, and looked at Yulei. She flashed me a fake smile. I noticed that she was watching Hiroke's attempts at talking to Mimi with amusement. Now that girl had the clothes. I could see why a guy like Hiroke was having trouble. But then again, Mimi was no match for Sora. From her platformed sneakers and yellow shades on the top of her head to her loose-fitting jeans and cute white top, she had me completely mesmerized. I've never seen anyone look that good.  
  
I've scored a date with Sora and gotten a chance to find out info about the so-called Digidestined.  
  
Oh, yes, there was the plan. I still had my seven targets to assassinate, and Sora Takenouchi was one of them.  
  
Heh, maybe I'll manage to get lucky with her before I finish her off.  
  
Taichi's POV:  
  
I watched him hang around Sora, and I had to admit that I didn't like it. He made me feel sick to my bones. Some hot shot from Tokyo he is, thinking he can just waltz in and start flirting with Sora that easily. And to think that I've loved her forever, ever since we were kids! She was worth more than a couple of lame lines and a wink. She deserved better, she deserved me!  
  
I have not noticed before, being too busy over what was going on in front of me, but someone was standing next to me, talking.  
  
"... in Odaiba?"  
  
"Huh? What?" I turned around to face the speaker, and she repeated her question again, only with impatience, and a glint of annoyance in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"What is there to do for fun in Odaiba?"  
  
She was chewing on a bubble gum and looking straight ahead. I guess she wasn't interested in what I had to say, but it seemed rude not to say anything.  
  
"Just regular stuff, I guess."  
  
She never looked at me once.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Are you his friend?" I asked, jerking my thumb in the direction of the flirting couple.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"So you're from Tokyo too, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause of silence as the line moved up. I pointed at the bucket full of yellow goo behind the counter.  
  
"That's suicide, if it doesn't look like it, I don't know what does."  
  
Surprisingly, she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I see it in movies all the time."  
  
I smiled. She was a little weird, but ok, I guess.  
  
"Hey, I never got your name."  
  
She said nothing. She paid for her lunch, and went to join her two friends at a separate table.  
  
"Looks like someone's drooling!" Sora's voice cut into my thoughts. I reddened, and looked away to face Sora.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, feeling the same way she always made me feel. Silly.  
  
"Sure it isn't," she winked at me before joining Mimi at their usual table.  
  
Great, I thought sarcastically, now she thinks I like her.  
  
************************************************************************ Hi!! Well, hope you liked it! It was a little longer than usual!!! ^_~ please review, they mean so much to me!!! (if you're a writer too, you'll know how I feel!) Oh, and visit my web log at: ^_^ (but don't use the guestbook, use the chatterbox instead!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Denser than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I dream about it sometimes... hey, you cant sue me for dreaming!! =P Although, I do own the teachers: in this chapter - Hunata and Tamachi, in other chapters - I haven't invented names for them yet.  
  
Warning: I am known for the strangest pairings ever, so I think it's time to start warning you guys about what to expect (sorry if this is a spoiler in some fics, but some people are somewhat sensitive... I'm going to start doing this for every fic, after that Joumi fall-out I had ^_^U hehe) So, in this chapter, there's going to be Koukari, Koukari, and more Koukari... so if you don't like them, I'll still continue with them, but I hope that yall won't stop reading because of all the weird pairings... cuz then I'll be very sad v_v\ The reason I put them together goes with the story, and the story goes in the way that I couldn't put them with anybody else.  
  
But, other than that, enjoy, and don't ever forget to review!!!! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
We were sitting at a small table all by ourselves. I guess it was a custom at the school, or something, but Sora and the others never invited us to sit with them. But it didn't matter, we are going to finish them off anyway.  
  
"I'll be right back," I told Hiroke and Yulei, and then stood up and walked out into the hallway. After walking for quite some time, I finally managed to find the restrooms. The school was like a maze. On my way back, I got lost again. I approached a couple busily making out around the corner and asked them the way back to the cafeteria. They didn't seem to hear me, so I raised my voice a little.  
  
"You guys know how to get to the cafeteria from here?"  
  
This time the girl looked up, and straightened her short brown hair. The guy grabbed a hold of his hormones too, and they both pointed down the hall.  
  
"Just take those stairs down two levels," they informed me.  
  
"Thanks," I held my hand up and nodded, before walking off in the direction they instructed. A second later I heard them going at it again. Well, at least they gave good directions.  
  
No sooner than I rejoined my two friends at our table, than the bell rang. It was time to get back to class. I hated geography at my old school, and from the moment I walked into the classroom I already hated it here. But it would be all over, as soon as we can get rid of the Digidestined.  
  
Hikari's POV:  
  
The bell rang, but Izzy's arms were still tight around my waist, and his face buried in my neck.  
  
We've got to get to class  
  
"Izzy... that was the bell," I whispered, but I continued to hold on to his neck. Who came up with the idea that lunch should be only one hour long? He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, and I stared back into his. People were beginning to fill up the hallway, so Izzy stepped back a little. I caught his face in both my hands and kissed him gently on his lips.  
  
"We have to go, Hunata will be furious if we're late again," I reminded him.  
  
"Ok, all right," he sighed and picked up his books from the floor. I laughed and slid my hand through his arm.  
  
"Don't forget, you have to help me with my math homework after school."  
  
Izzy was a whiz at math, and I had to get a passing grade in Tamachi's class. Besides, spending all the time with him on weekends wasn't enough.  
  
We walked among the crowds to class, but the tardy bell caught us in the middle of the hallway. I pulled on Izzy's arm, while he reluctantly jogged behind me. He smirked at my efforts.  
  
"We're already late, Kari, come on."  
  
"Well, yeah, you don't have to pay attention, because you know everything already," I playfully glared at the genius.  
  
Finally we reached the classroom, and tried to sneak into our seats. But it was like the teacher was waiting for us. She took off her glasses and stared.  
  
"Well, something to say for yourselves?" she asked in her shrill voice as we took different seats next to each other. There were some new students that occupied our usual ones at the back of the classroom.  
  
"Izumi, I would expect better of you! You are a straight-A student, yet you mar your record with countless tardiness! I want you to be here on time tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Hunata," Izzy replied respectfully, and then looked at me and winked. I just shook my head. Then I looked at the new students, and blushed slightly. I recognized one of the guys as the person who asked us directions to the cafeteria earlier.  
  
I wonder if he remembers us, I hope not  
  
It's not that I was ashamed of my relationship with Izzy, quite the contrary, but I hadn't counted on a classmate seeing us getting intimate.  
  
But somehow, I had a feeling they weren't going to care about that. I didn't think they were going to care about anything. It was evident from the way they were sitting, and the blank stares on their faces. They were scary. Especially the girl - she looked like she's going to hurt somebody. And they all wore mostly black.  
  
Once I caught the girl looking at me, and I quickly looked away. When I summoned up the courage to look back at her, she was talking quietly to the guy with the blond hair, glancing briefly at me and Izzy. I froze in my seat. I don't know why, but they were making me very uncomfortable. They looked like gangsters who picked on kids. Izzy was doing the current assignment, so I couldn't exchange eye contact. I turned back to the textbook, trying my best to make sense out of what I was reading.  
  
Koushiro's POV:  
  
Kari acts too much. It's just school - you come to learn, you leave to go on with your life. I don't see why she makes such an effort to make everyone think she's worried about her schoolwork. She rushes to class, and is always doing homework, but what she really wants is to have fun. And I don't blame her. I just don't see why she has to go to extremes to suppress her real feelings. How do I know all this? She wasn't always this way.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
We were going to school on a Saturday, to serve detention. We used to get into a lot of trouble last year, mainly thanks to Kari. If wasn't as if she was a rebel - she had her own way of doing things.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro, I'm sorry."  
  
That's what she would always say. And I would always smile and tell her it was nothing. So many times, that eventually, I think I believed it.  
  
"Kari, is that you?"  
  
We stopped, and two of Kari's friends from photography club hurried over to us from across the street.  
  
"I really don't have time, Kia, I'm gonna be late," Kari told the president, and the other girl made a face.  
  
"Don't tell me it's detention again, that's the tenth time this semester."  
  
"I know..." Kari looked down at the ground, trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"I don't know if you're aware, but with this much detention time, you cannot continue to be part of the photography team," the vice president, Lila, chimed in from behind her friend.  
  
"But -"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's undisputable."  
  
Kari looked pleadingly at Kia, but she shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Sorry Kari, you just can't spend all you life in detention."  
  
They walked off brusquely, and she just stood there, staring after them.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And she's never gotten detention since. She still does crazy stuff once in a while, but on the whole, she's not such a troublemaker anymore. I don't know if that's a good thing. I'm always trying to get her to relax, but it's not working. The thing I can't understand is why she seems like a totally different person now, and why does she remain that way when, clearly, it's killing her?  
  
********************************************************************** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Right now, I'm trying to set up everything for the climax and afterwards, sort of get their internal issues straight. It's a little boring, I know, but if you bear with me, later it all plays a part!!! ^_^ So just trust me. But still, I need to know what you thing, so review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Denser than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Intro: Ok, let me remember what I wanted to say... oh, yeah that's right! Please bear with this for a couple more chapters (I'm still setting things up, and trying to show everyone's POV on the situation). I'm sorry if it's a little boring, but it *will* get better! I know it will!!! And my good angel Me thinks so too!  
  
Me: It will get better! *smile*  
  
See? What did I tell you? *sighs contently* Now that I've finished blabbering, onto the Disclaimer and fic!! Don't forget to review!! I love reviews and the ppl who write them!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters... if I did... you don't want to know...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Warnings: Joumi.  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
I bounced along, tugging at Jou's sleeve, who refused to cooperate.  
  
"Come on, Jou, we'll be late for class," I urged.  
  
"Of course, of course, I know that... but... but..." he panted, "I can't walk any faster than this..."  
  
I stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Jou? You look tired," I observed.  
  
"After our date last night, I remembered that I still need to study for today's test, so..."  
  
I started walking again, shaking my head.  
  
"You need to loosen up and relax, you got it? Why can't you be more like me?"  
  
I flashed him a smile, and he grinned. He slipped his hand around my waist, and we proceeded along with the crowd to our fifth class of the day.  
  
"Were you studying all through lunch, too? I missed you," I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and smiled contently. Jou wasn't a dork, contrary to what others say. I know he cares. He's just preoccupied with his grades.  
  
"Have you heard anything about the new students?" he asked me, and I got excited.  
  
"There are three of them - two guys and a girl. I have second with them, and I saw them at lunch. They really stand our," I added in a low voice.  
  
"Oh... what are they like?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida is really hot! And his two friends, Haruka Yulei and Hiroke What's-his-name are... um... average. Although that girl is way too serious, almost scary! Did you have any classes with them yet?"  
  
He shook his head. We neared the classroom, and he held the door open for me.  
  
"Oh my god, there they are!"  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
She wrenched free from my grasp, and hurried to join the crowd around the 3 new students. Really, there was no need, but that was Mimi. I smiled at the look of her chatting away from my desk up front. I was really lucky to have her.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend talking to Ishida?" a classmate on my left pointed towards the two.  
  
"Yep, that's Mimi-chan," I smiled. I was proud of the fact that I could call her that.  
  
Somehow that thought made me uneasy, and I scolded myself for thinking that way. If Mimi liked this Ishida guy, then she would date him. But still, the thought of that made me sick.  
  
Somehow I always ended up yelling at my stupidity and then feeling better. I guess that's pathetic, but it's the truth.  
  
"Hey Jou!"  
  
I jerked at the sound of my name. Mimi was waving to me.  
  
"Come here, Jou, I want you to meet someone!"  
  
I put on a smile and rose out of my seat to join the now little group. Only Mimi and the three students remained.  
  
"Jou, this is Yamato, Yulei and Hiroke," Mimi pointed to them, and they each raised their hands in greeting, the boys more enthusiastically than the girl.  
  
"Hey guys. Nice to meet you. I'm Jou."  
  
They didn't say anything, so I continued.  
  
"I heard you guys came down here from Tokyo."  
  
"That's right," the boy known as Yamato nodded at me.  
  
"That seems like a strange choice," I mused, but they didn't seem to hear me, so I watched them for a while.  
  
The Hiroke kid was quietly hanging on Mimi's every word, and I was getting kind of irritated. These people come into our school, and right in the middle of our relationships. I wondered if I should really slap myself for thinking like I own Mimi again. I settled on hitting my foot into the desk, and making it look like an accident. Hiroke was still staring, and I was tempted to do something about it.  
  
Luckily, Akechi came in and started class. No matter how absurd the reasons were, by the end of class, I've convinced myself that I quite disliked the new arrivals.  
  
"Jou, you have to explain the lesson all over again!" Mimi was exasperated as we walked out of the Chemistry and into the hallway, to our last class of the day.  
  
I shot Hiroke a victorious glance, but he wasn't looking at the moment, which was probably a good thing.  
  
"Honestly, that class is so hard, I can't believe you have an A," she continued, "Whose stupid idea was it to make it one of the graduation requirements?" she shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi, I'll explain it."  
  
"What would I ever do without you?" she smiled, and stood on tiptoe to kiss me on the cheek. "You're a life saver. Meet me after school! I have to get to class."  
  
She waved and briskly walked to her next class, while I stood there, crowding the hallway, and making people angry.  
  
I looked around for the three sources of my irritation, but thankfully they were gone. I really shouldn't stress myself out. I still had studying to do, and explain today's lesson to Mimi-chan.  
  
Yulei's POV:  
  
"Stupid Yamato," I mumbled under my breath while trying to get into my gym shorts and t-shirt. This plan involved too much of getting involved.  
  
Finally I was ready, and met up with Hiroke and Yamato out on the track. I immediately spotted Taichi Kamiya kicking around a soccer ball. I was about to say something to him, but at the sound of a shrill whistle, everyone gathered around the man who obviously was the gym teacher.  
  
"Right, everyone on the right - put on the blue shirts. Everyone on the left will play against them. Daisuke, did you manage to get a soccer ball?"  
  
The guy who was kicking the ball with Taichi picked it up and held it above his head.  
  
"Good. All right then, play ball!"  
  
He blew the whistle again, and everyone poured out onto the field. As luck would have it, Taichi ran out smoothing his blue muscle shirt over his regular white one. He and Yamato were currently in the lead; Yamato trying to get the ball to go in the opposite direction of where Taichi was pushing it.  
  
I dodged a few people, and ran diagonally across the field, getting closer to the ball. As soon as I reached them, I kicked slightly at the ball, sending it perpendicular to where it was going before. Out of the corner or my eye I saw Yamato trip, clawing the air to keep from falling. Taichi, on the other hand, recovered quickly, gaining up on me from my left.  
  
Suddenly I stopped the ball, and for a split second we were staring at each other face to face, before I kicked the ball through the space between his legs, meeting it on the other side of him, and heading for the goal.  
  
By the time he realized what I was doing, it was too late. He ran after me in hopes of reaching the ball. When I was close enough, I kicked out, and the ball flew, barely making it inside the netted gate, way over the goalie's head. Hiroke huffed up next to me. "Nice, Yu," he panted, and wiped some sweat off his brow. I looked at Taichi, being slapped around playfully by his teammates, and smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That's it. ^_^ I decided to put Daisuke in this chapter since I'm pretty much pretending those 3 do not exist... maybe they'll appear sometime in later chapters, but, like I said before, I'm ignoring Daisuke, Yolei and Iori for this fic, otherwise it wouldn't go too well with the story. Also, I've put everyone in the same school. Should've said that in the first chapter, but oh well ^^U  
  
Newayz, please review!!! Comments/suggestions/constructive criticism is always welcome!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Denser Than Metal  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay on this fic. Now that I've finished my first priority fic (a YGO one) this one is my next target. I've just realized how incredibly behind I am on this. So I'll do my best and finish this quickly! Thanks so much for all the support, you guys are my inspiration!! Love you all!   
  
Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Digimon. End of story.  
  
... - thoughts

Chapter 7  
  
TK's POV:  
  
I was waiting for Daisuke and the rest of the gang to show up in front of the school gates, checking my watch constantly.  
  
Where are they? Class let out ten minutes ago! I kept thinking in frustration. Not that I doubted my friends. I just wanted to get out of school as fast as possible today.  
  
Finally, after the crowds cleared up a little, I caught sight of Inoue Miyako's purple hair, and when I looked closer, I also saw Daisuke, Taichi- senpai, Sora-san, Mimi, and when I looked closer, Jou. They were standing around three people who looked out-of-place and not like they were really enjoying the attention. I decided to go over to them – it's not like there was any point in me standing all by myself anyway.  
  
As I came closer and closer, I somewhat recognized the boy with blond hair as a classmate from math. By association I also remembered the girl as the one who solved that problem on the board in today's class period. She was very precise, I remembered, without very much real effort. The third guy struck me as a very shy and quiet type. If only I could remember their names...  
  
I was pretty close to the group now, and Miyako spotted me.  
  
"TK! There you are!" she cheerfully said, adjusting her big round glasses.  
  
"I was waiting for you guys at the gates," I admitted sheepishly, and Daisuke, now aware of my presence, laughed a little.  
  
"You always confuse things," he told me before turning back to talk to Taichi. Senpai wasn't really listening to him, though. I followed his gaze over to the small group around the new students, and found my eyes on Sora. Senpai sure looked at her a lot, and I suspected he had feelings for her, but I never asked him directly, and didn't feel like butting into his private business. I just watched the group for a while.  
  
The three new students seemed a lot more out of place in the group of Digidestined surrounding them. The blond boy was nodding and smiling at whatever Mimi and Sora were talking about, but I could tell there were other things on his mind. He mostly looked at the ground or at his hands crossed in front of him. The quiet guy was nodding and smiling timidly next to him, and seemed to be enjoying the girls' company far more than his friend. The black-haired girl was standing a bit behind them, looking quite impatient with the situation.  
  
I was getting pretty bored with the situation. It wasn't as if I felt like they were purposely excluding me, it was more of the fact that they pretended I didn't know. I couldn't really blame them, though, I pretended like I neither knew or cared. But I was good at pretending, even to myself. I had a bad feeling about what I was seeing unfolding before me. How much three new people could upset the balance of the group's everyday lives.  
  
I'm overreacting! I told myself, They've only been here once day, plus they're almost foreigners. It would return to normal soon  
  
The blond boy's conversation with Sora and Mimi came to a stop suddenly when the dark-haired girl behind them leaned over on his shoulder.  
  
"We've really got to get going, Yama-chan," she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. The blond looked apologetically at the girls, more so at Sora than Mimi, and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I guess we should, huh? It's pretty late, and we still need to do some work," he explained.  
  
"All right then!" Mimi smiled cheerfully, "I guess we'll see you all tomorrow then!" she waved a little and then allowed Jou to lead her away.  
  
Sora smiled a little, even shyly.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Looking across the courtyard I spotted Kari and Koushiro, walking hand in hand. I thought about calling out to them, but I didn't want to attract the attention of the people between us.  
  
Even if the gang was still together physically, I couldn't really refer to them as the Digidestined. We still were, but we weren't connected that deeply anymore. The danger has passed. We were normal people now, with normal lives. And everyone adjusted completely to the changes. I didn't know how to feel about it. I don't know if I'm glad to leave the past in the past. After all, it's not really a past to be proud of...  
  
Miyako and Daisuke started pulling on my sleeve, jolting me out of my reverie.  
  
"TK, are you okay?" Miyako asked me quietly.  
  
"Yeah man, you're spacing out on us, that's unhealthy!" Daisuke supplied.  
  
"Sorry guys," I grinned sheepishly, "I was just thinking."  
  
Thankfully they didn't ask what about. I doubted they even knew what we did in our Digidestined days. Who we were.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to be late for my shift at the store if we don't hurry up!" Miyako complained, and Daisuke rolled his eyes at the same time I did.  
  
She takes her job seriously. I guess that's good for her  
  
We walked along the fence outside the school, chatting about random things. I couldn't help but keep thinking about those three students. Did they have something to do with us? Why did they hang out with us? Why bother befriending everyone who was once a Digidestined? I told myself I was only being paranoid. There was no way anyone could ever find out. Our former boss has made sure of that.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Miyako waved as she headed across the street to her family general store. Both me and Daisuke waved to her and then continued on our way.  
  
"Hey, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me, you know?" Daisuke turned to me.  
  
"I know," I smiled a little.  
  
But I can't tell you, Dai-kun  
  
Yulei's POV:  
  
I trudged in front of the guys, sometimes looking over my shoulder to make sure they're coming. I was sick of this dumb plan. It wasn't necessary – we could have gathered all the intelligence we needed without having to deal with crowds.  
  
What was the boss thinking? I shook my head. Stupid Yamato  
  
Hiroke caught up with me and I glanced at him a little before turning back to the road in front of me.  
  
"You're tackling this all wrong, Yu," he said in a hushed voice, "You should try to lighten up and enjoy this."  
  
"Enjoy THIS?" I glared at him.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled timidly, "it's like an all-expenses pain vacation, only you have to pretend to be a student."  
  
I shook my head. I never had any intention of adopting the guys' unserious attitudes. This was a job, not a vacation. What's more, it was a dangerous job. Failure was not an option, not with so much money involved. We could not afford to get caught.  
  
"And try to take it easy on Yamato," he added in a hushed whisper, "he's not as confident as he appears." Hiroke looked over his shoulder and then leaned closer to me. "It's his first assassination assignment."  
  
"I know," I replied, "First time for everything."  
  
Hiroke shook his head once. "Just please... just because you've done it before and he hasn't doesn't mean he can't or won't, you know?"  
  
"Killing people isn't something to be proud of," he jumped a little as I looked sternly at him when I said that.  
  
"I didn't mean – "  
  
"It's not what you think, okay? I just feel like we're wasting time."  
  
I said the last part loudly enough to make sure that Yamato heard me. Even if I said it before, he has insisted on waiting out and gathering as much information on them. I shook my head in disgust.  
  
He's just going to get attached to them and make the job difficult  
  
Yamato was still walking behind us, making no indication that he heard our conversation.

/Chapter 7

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. TK's pov is sort of the reasonable voice. You're going to find out most of the details from his viewpoint. He's neutral in here.  
  
Please don't forget to review!!! Thanks for reading 


End file.
